Inuyasha's True Feelings Improved Version
by x-phsycogal-x
Summary: This Story is about Inuyasha and Kagome and how far Inuyasha is willing to go to protect the one he loves. I redone this as i was not satisfied with the first one lol : Next Story: The Power Of Her Love
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 1 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the Higurashi residence. The young priestess, Kagome, was packing the last of her study books along with some supplys and essentials. She sighed softly and took in the scent of her surroundings. The sound of birds singing in the morning sun could be heard outside her window along with footsteps coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped just outside her bedroom door. Kagome waited for the door to open and the person behind it to be revealed. As the door knob turned Kagome picked up her overly stuffed backpack. The door swung open and standing in the doorway was her little brother Sota. He was leaning against the door frame and was breathing deeply. Kagome thought it must have been because he was running.

"He..He's here! Ka..Kagome! Inuyasha is here!!" he said while panting heavily.

"I know. I saw him out of the window" she replied.

She didn't want to admitt that she had been watching him for a while now. Admirring his hansome features and his muscular body. Kagome blushed slightly and walked past her brother. She patted him on the head and then headed down the stairs.

"_He's gonna kill me"_ she thought "_Its bad enough that i left with out telling him i was going, but i've been here for over five days!"_

Not concentrating on what she was doing. Kagome lost her foting and missed the step below her. She came crashing down the rest of the stairs with an almighty thud.

"OUCH!"

As she sat at the bottom of the stairs she rubbed the bottom of her spine, which was now very sore. She closed her eyes tightly as she cloud feel the stinging sensation at the back of her eyes that ment she was about to cry any moment. With all her might she tried her best to stop herself from letting them pour from her eyes. Though one tear managed to escape and started to roll down her cheek. Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she felt a hand on her cheek wiping the tear away. When her eyes where in focuse she was surprissed to see that the hand belonged to Inuyasha. Her cheeks blushed a light pink.

"You should really be alot more carefull. You could hurt yourself" said Inuyasha softly.

He could see Kagome's eyes where still shiney from the unshed tears, he smiled kindly to her. He had seen her fall and knew she had hurt herself, so he was trying to be as sympathetic as he could concidering what she did to him. He streched out his arm and held his hand out for her to hold. She clasped it and pulled herself up.

"Come on, we best get going" laughed Inuyasha after he saw Kagome's cheek go from a light pink to a vibrant red.

The young priestess nodded. After saying their goodbyes, they headed down the well. The well was the portal between Inuyasha's world and Kagome's. As usual Inuyasha was the first to travel fivehundered years into the past, with Kagome not to far behind him.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 2 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 2

Back in Inuyasha's time, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara waited patiently for their return.

"How long are they going to take?!" whinned Shippo, the tiny fox demon, who was getting bored.

"Not long now i should think" spoke the monk, Miroku.

Sango smiled at the little fox-demon. She knew how much he had missed Kagome for she had missed her aswell. To the demon-slayer, Kagome was like the sister she never had. The two where very close friends. It was just a shame that the males in the group couldn't be as close and Sango and Kagome had hoped they could have been. While the three friends talked amoungst themselfs a sparkling blue light came from within the well. From the light came Inuyasha and close behind him came Kagome.

"KAGOME!!" cried Shippo joyfully.

Kagome embraced the small demon and greeted him happily. Sango greeted her aswell, but noticed that Kagome was not her normal churpy self.

"Kagome, is something the matter?" Sango asked worryingly. "Oh, Kagome! Have you been crying? Whats made you so sad?"

Kagome lowered her head and her cheeks turned the vibrant red once again. She couldn't find the words to tell her of how she had lost concentration and fallen down the stairs. Luckily, Inuyasha could. After hearing what had happened the group fell about laughing, including Kagome.

"Im so sorry Kagome, but i find it very amusing trying to imagine someone as gracefull as you falling down the stairs!" apologised Miroku.

As hard as he tried Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from laughing aloud.

"KAGOME? GRACEFULL? HAHA!" he was laughing that hard his eyes where watering.

Kagome had a sudden urge of rage running through her veins. She was so mad at the remark Inuyasha made she stood up. Her hands where tightly into fists my her side and were trembling with anger. Sango and Miroku glaced at each other quickly, they knew what was going to happen and prepared themselfs for the after effects.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began.

Inuyasha stopped almost ammeadiatly. His expression changed and he had a look of horror on his hansome face. He held the Subjugation Beads that were around his neck, hoping against hope that Kagome wouldn't say the one word that would surrender him helpless.

"Inuyasha..." continued Kagome "Your such a jerk!! SIT!"

The Subjugation Beads glowed and fell hard to the ground bringing Inuyasha's face with them.

"Sit sit sit sit SIT!!" raged Kagome.

With each word Inuyasha's face impailed the ground with more force than the last, filling his mouth with even more dirt.

"AAARRRGGG! OKAY! OKAY! STOP ALREADY!" wimmpered the half-demon "I'M SORRY!!"

Kagome took no notice of what he was saying and walked off in the direction of the village. Sango grabbed Kagome's backpack and followed her with Kirara. Shippo and Miroku walked over to where Inuyasha layed.

"Tut tut tut, you should know better than that Inuyasha" jeered Shippo tapping his foot on the ground by Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha growlled and sat up with the help of Miroku. After spitting the dirt from his mouth, he thought of what could have gotten to Kagome so much that she would "sit" him like that. She hadn't done anything like that in ages.

_"What could have gotten her so mad at me like that, it was only a joke!!"_ he wondered.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 3 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 3

In the village, Kagome and Sango where in Kaede's hut. Silence swept over the whole of the hut like a gust of wind. Kagome couldn't understand why she was so angry. She brought her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee caps. Her eyes where filled with anger and hurt, but she had no idea why. Sango looked at Kaede and they both sighed sadly.

"I'm going to go for a walk" spoke Kagome suddenly.

The young girl stood up and walked out of the hut. There she bummped into Miroku and Shippo. Both looking rather miserable.

"Where..Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, edging towards them.

Shippo shrugged and went inside the hut. Miroku tried the same but caught a glimse of Kagome's saddened eyes.

"He ran off. I don't know why" he lied.

"Oh...Okay, well i will go and find him then. We need to talk" said Kagome bringing her clenched fists to her chest.

Miroku walked into the hut and sat besides Sango. His head hung low. Sango put her hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him and asked what was wrong. When he replied, Sango couldn't beleive what she was hearing.

"Poor Kagome" the demon-slayer knew it would crush Kagome if she found out the truth, and was getting ready for the worst.

Kagome was walking through the forest, hoping that she would catch up with Inuyasha. She had no idea where he was but it was better to find him this was then sit and wait around for him.

"W_hat am i going to say to him when i find him? Other than apologise for slamming his face in the ground. What if he doesn't want to talk to me now?"_ she thought.

What Kagome didn't know was that she was alot closer to Inuyasha than she though. A couple of feet away, Inuyasha was talking to his first love, the dead priestess, Kikyo. After the fight and after Kagome had walked off, Inuyasha caught the scent of Kikyo. He knew she had to be near, a sudden urge to see her swept over Inuyasha. The half-demon knew that if caught beeing with Kikyo, Kagome would be heartbroken. Though the need to see Kikyo was stronger than ever. He was only going to see her. Nothing more. What harm could it do?

When Inuyasha got to where Kikyo was, his heart pounded in his chest. The older priestess was laying comfortably against a tree. Her soul collectors gliding around her while singing their beautiful siren song.

"Kikyo" was all Inuyasha was able to say.

His mind filled with memories of himself and Kikyo, the times they had spent together, the intimate moments between them. Kikyo raised one eyebrown and frowned at the half-demon before her. She could tell he was nervous and was enjoying every moment of it.

"I see you couldn't stay away after all, Inuyasha" came the ghostly womans voice.

Inuyasha blushed and sat on the ground, folding his arms into his fire rat Kimono. Kikyo laughed quietly and signaled for her soul collectors to lower her down to the ground. Inuyasha watched as the beautiful priestess floated down to his level.

"_She may be dead but..she still is beautiful"_ thought Inuyasha.

Kikyo walked over to her half-demon lover and placed a cold hand on his cheek. Inuyasha shuddered at the coldness but then leaned into her palm.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" asked the priestess.

"I..Well.." The half-demon had now idea why he had come, he just had a sudden urge to see her.

Kikyo smiled slightly. Though her face remained the same, inside she was enjoying being so close to her beloved.

"You came because you wanted to see me, did you not?"

While the two were talking, they did not see Kagome coming up behind them.

"Inuyasha!" the young priestess called.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she heard voices. She quickly hid behind a large tree and peered around the trunk. Her heart sank. The site before her burned into her mind.

"_No...this can't be! Please tell me this isn't the reason that Inuyasha ran off! It has to be...Inuyasha had to of been drawn to Kikyo's scent. Why would he do this to me? Why now? After he promised me he would protect me and promised he wouldn't leave my side ever again, here he goes again, after Kikyo?"_ Sobbed Kagome within her mind.

Kikyo saw Kagome leaning out from behind the tree, and gave a quiet snigger. To make sure Kagome got the wrong impression, Kikyo leaned forward so her face was closer to Inuyasha and whispered into his ear. To the young priestess it looked nothing more than a kiss. A silent tear fell from her eye and she choked for air. The pain of seeing them together was to much for her to handle and it was tearing her apart. She slid down the side of the tree. Her face in her hands, while crying quietly. When she looked again to see what was happening, she saw Kikyo was gone and Inuyasha was alone, looking up at the sky. She tried to get a glimpse of his facial expression. Was it sad? Sad that Kikyou was leaving once more? She couldn't tell, nor wait to get away from the lying half-demon.

The little, white triangles on top of Inuyasha's head flicked back and forth as he picked up the sound. It sounded too familiar. With a feeling of dread in his heart, Inuyasha turned around. The half-demom had picked up Kagome's scent quickly, followed by the scent of her tears and the sound of her sobbing. He turned around to see Kagome who was now standing up and staring at him with a look of shock, disbelief and intense hurt crossing her beautiful facial features. She had one of her hands raised up to her mouth in a loose fist.

"Inu-yasha...W-why?" Kagome choked out, staring at him.

The young priestess couldn't stand to see his face anymore. It was ripping her heart apart. Kagome couldn't take the pain anymore. She turned on her heel and began to run as fast as her human legs could possibly carry her.

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" she sobbed as she ran as far as she could possibly get from her, once, beloved Inuyasha.

Kagome ran and ran untill she got to the sacred tree. Her legs could take her no further. There she stood and sobbed her heart out. Inuyasha had followed her against her will and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome flinched at his touch and pushed his hand away.

"Dont touch me!" she cried.

"Kagome...Please let me explain!" he pleaded.

"Thats all you ever do. You sneak off to see her and then when you find me you give me some lame excuse. Well i've had enough! I can't take it no more, Inuyahsa. I just can't" Kagome exclaimed, tears pouring from her eyes uncontrollably.

Shock crossed Inuyasha's hansome features. He had truly blown it this time. And if he didn't sort it out soon, he would lose Kagome for good.

"Please Ka.." but was cut off by the sound of Kagome's crys silenced "Kagome?" he continued.

Kagome gave no reply. She stood there staring at the tree, as though in some kind of trance. She gave a huge gasp for breath and collapsed to the floor.

"KAGOME!!" yelled Inuyasha.

He held her in his arms while trying to get her to wake. Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind, but all stopped. Inuyasha looked at his hands. they were covered in blood. Kagome's blood.

"No, Kagome. Please. Wake up!" shaking her like a ragdoll, hoping against hope that she would open her eyes.

Nothing worked. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing came to a haunting halt.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 4 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 4

Inuyasha brought Kagome back to Kaede's hut. Where Kaede treated her new found wound. Inuyasha was outside cursing himself. Miroku was comforting Sango and Shippo, who were glaring daggers at the half-demon.

The glares stopped when something caught their eye. In the distance they could all see a twister like figure.

"Great, just what we need" snorted Inuyasha.

The twister stopped outside the hut the comrades where at. In the midst of it all was Koga, the wolf-demon.

"Half-breed, why can i smell Kagome's blood?" he raged "Is she hurt? Where is she? Mut! Answer me!"

Inuyasha turned away from Koga. Koga's eyes flashed red with anger. His fangs and claws grew in size and his demonic aura expanded tremendously. His transformation stopped when Kaede walked out of the hut before him. When she opened the bamboo curtain that was suppose to be her front door, he saw Kagome lying lifelessly on the for. His eyes widened.

"_Kagome"_ Koga thought.

He waltz inside of the hut and sat next to Kagome. Inuyasha was furious.

"Get away from her!" he bellowed.

Koga sniggered. If anything Inuyasha should be the one not going near her. He had alowed this to happen. As he turned to face Kagome once again he sighed deeply. Kagome was wincing in pain. Sweat had formed of her forehead and she was starting to tremble.

"Hey! Somethings happening to Kagome!" wailed Koga, panic in his voice.

Kaede rushed in. the moment she paced a hand on Kagome, she disappeared. All that remained of where she layed was her clothes.

"KAGOME!!" screamed Koga.

Inuyasha waisted no time and ran off in the direction of her scent. Koga close behind him. The two rivals stopped where Kagome's scent was the strongest.

"Where is she? Her scent says she should be right here!" paniced Koga

"I don't know. KAGOME?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Not a sound could be heard. It was totaly quiet. Too quiet. Inuyasha's ears pricked up. Some thing had his attention. He whirled round to see if Koga had heard anything. Koga's expression was horrified. He sputtered and choked on the words trying to come out.

"Ka..Kagome?" spoke the wolf-demon softly.

With out either of them noticing it before now, was a river up ahead. half laying in the freezing water was Kagome's naked body.

"KAGOME!!" called both Inuyasha and Koga.

Inuyasha ripped off his fire rat kimono shirt and placed it over Kagome. He held her in his arms and rocked her gently. Releived that she was safe, and still alive. With Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha stood and began walking back to Kaede's hut.

"You coming or not" he grunted to Koga.

Koga was frozen in his place. Pink splashed over his cheeks at the sight of Kagome naked.

"Oh come on, like you've never seen a girl naked before" jeered Inuyasha whilst walking back towards the village.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 5 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 5

The two rivals plus Kagome finally got back to Kaede's place. Inuyasha layed Kagome on the bed she was on before. He stared at her uncomparable beauty. He swept some of her long raven coloured hair from her face and gently tuked it behind her ear.

"_Im so...so sorry, Kagome. This is al my fault. Please, forgive me"_ he thought as he lowered his head in defeat.

He had finally proved that he was not able to protect her. He had let her get so badly hurt she could have died. A deep sigh came from the half-demon. He claspped onto the wounded girl's hand and brought it to his face. He placed a tiny kiss on the back of her palm. With his eyes closed, the half-demon prayed with all of his might that Kagome would be okay. With his prayer in motion, Kagome's eye lids fluttered and her hand twitched. Inuyasha's eyes opened ammeadiatly.

"Kagome?" he said, quietly.

She rose from her bed and stood, glaring furiously at Inuyasha. Inuyasha called her name again and again but Kagome didn't reply. He noticed that there was something rather strange about Kagome's behaviour, not only that but the colour of her skin had gone ghostly white and when she walked she stumbled and tripped. Her hands where constantly shaking. When Inuyasha went to clasp Kagome's arm to bring her back to bed, Kagome renched her arm back. She swung around so she would be face to face with Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes turned black, as if there was nothing there. After releasing herself from Inuyasha's grip she tryed walking out of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome? Where the hell do you think your going?" questioned Inuyasha.

Kagome's Nails grew tramendously and became like glowing knifes. From within her came a sinister laugh. Inuyasha recognised that voice anywhere. Naraku.

"Naraku, you bastard. What you done to Kagome?" he yelled

Koga ran in after hearing all the comotion from inside the hut. He saw Kagome was standing. He ran up to her and went to hold her but was stopped dead in his tracks when she attacked him.

"Kagome? Wha...Whats the matter with you?" Koga asked looking very confused.

"Kagome, its me Inuyasha. Can you hear me?" he asked.

Kagome laughed evily.

"You'll never learn will you Inuyasha" said Naraku.

She laughed again and raised her hand. She walked towards Inuyasha and was slashing the air infront of him. Her knife like nails destroying everything and anything in their paths.

"INUYASHA! RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" thought Kagome.

She had awoken while being possessed. She couldn't move, she was being controlled. She tried to speak but nothing but air came out.

Her voice could not reach any one. As her body walked towards Inuyasha she watched in horror at what her body was doing and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"INUYASHA!! PLEASE, GET AWAY FROM ME!! RUN!! NOW!! PLEEAASSEE!!" she screamed inside her mind.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 6 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 6

Inuyasha stood there boldly. He refused to move. Hoping that in some way Kagome's preistess powers would allow her to break free from Naraku's grip.

"Silly fool Inuyasha, she can never escape me" said Naraku as he read the half-demons thoughts "You never will be able to protect the woman you love, will you?" continued Naraku smuggly.

Koga watched in horror as Kagome's swipes got closer and closer to Inuyasha.

"Where are the others?" he thought.

He ran outside and was shocked to see all the villagers near by where on the floor asleep along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"What the hell is going on around here?! Naraku must have done a spell or something!"

Back in the hut Kagome was only a few inches away from Inuyasha. She was about to swipe him in the face when she stopped. She grasped her head and started to scream. Not surprisingly, Inuyasha tried to help but every time he touched her Naraku's barrier blew him back.

"INUYASHA!! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME!! IM BEGGING YOU...RRUUNN!!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome's spiritual powers would kick in and free her from Naraku's grasp.

"No, I'm not leaving you. You can do this Kagome! I beleive in you, free yourself from Naraku!!" replyed Inuyasha.

"Hahahahaha, you fool! She can never escape my grasp!" Laughed Naraku.

As Kagome heald her head screaming Inuyasha tried everything he could think of to try and help her but the barrier kept getting in the way.

The he remembered the red Tetsusaiga. That was the only thing that could break through Naraku's barrier. But only one thing remained. If it broke through the barrier it would hit Kagome. Inuyasha thought it over in his mind over and over again when he realised there was no other way.

"Forgive me, Kagome" he said as he got the Tetsusaiga out. The sword transformed and then changed a crimson red. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome and swung the Tetsusaiga.

"WIND SCAR!!"

Koga watched from outside as a huge powersurge came from within the hut along with a blinding light, when the light dissapeared he saw that so had most of the hut. The light disappeared and the smoke from the impact soon cleared. When Inuyasha looked up to see if Kagome was alright, his heart broke. Lying on the floor in a heap was Kagome.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 7 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 7

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! KAGOME!!" bellowed the heartbroken half-demon.

He ran to her side and held her close while trying to see if she had a pulse. It was just as he had feared. The blast had broken through the barrier but Kagome was caught up in the impact.Yet again he had failed to protect the woman he loved from Naraku. But this time he had killed her with his own two hands.

Inuyasha found himself falling backward from her, his hands resting behind him. The half-demon closed his eyes, turning his head towards the sky.

_"What have I done!? I should have known something like was going to happen to her. Dammit!! I really messed up this time. Kagome, I am so sorry...please...please forgive me for failing to protect you...to save you..."_

Inuyasha was broken from his thoughts as Koga was now leaning over Kagome's body.

"What have you done to my Kagome?!" he roared.

Inuyasha gave no response, he returned to holding her in his arms once more and sat silently holding her tightly while swaying back and forth gently cradling her. Koga went to snatch her away from him, but stopped when seeing a tear fall down Inuyasha's cheek. He turned his back to the half-demon and folded his arms against his chest.

"I thought real men don't show tears?" said Koga heartlessly.

"She's gone" mummbled Inuyasha to himself, as if talking was to hard.

"What do you mean she's gone dog-breath? She's right there!" Koga still didn't realise what had happened.

Inuyasha turned to face Koga, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"She's dead! Okay? I killed her with the wind scar!"

Koga couldn't beleive his ears. He tryed laughing it off but then he realised that it was the truth. He fell back into a heap. He was refusing to beleive what he had heard.

"_She can't be dead. No i won't alow myself to beleive it. Kagome is stronger than that. She just has to be alive!!"_ Thought a destraught Koga.

"NOOOO!! Inuyasha what have you done?!" cried Shippo who had just come around from Naraku's spell, and was now running towards Kagome.

Miroku and Sango came around not long after then came running over aswell. Sango placed her knuckles up to her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as tears seeped down her cheeks.

"No..Kagome" she whispered before allowing her body to slump into Miroku's comforting embrace.

Inuyasha tried to say something but couldn't find the inner strength to speak, he returned to Kagome's side and held her once more. Miroku signaled for all to leave him alone for a while but of course Koga refused.

"Why should this mangy-mut be any where near her?! He's the reason she's dead! If he had just protected her like he said he could, she would still be alive!! I swear i'm gonna kill you for this, mut!!"

Koga raised his fist ready to hit him will extreme force. Inuyasha took no notice and didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. The way he saw it he deserved it.

"Wait!" cried a voice that everyone had forgotten about.

It was Lady Kaede, who was back from making a healing potion for Kagome.

"Koga! You must not blame Inuyasha, If you must blame anyone, blame Naraku!" Kaede said as she brushed herself off.

"Yer...She's right...Gulp...Blame Naraku!!" said Shippo nervously.

Koga snorted and folded his arms once again.

"Fine, but dont think your getting off lightly mut-face" he growled making sure Inuyasha heard every word he said.

Kaede walked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly wiped away his tears so no one knew that he had been crying.

"You can still be strong and shed tears for the one you love at the same time." Kaede said softly.

She smiled at him.

"I wasn't crying. Why would i cry?" he said moodily "Got nothing to cry about. Now i won't get moaned at all the time and i can start doing things my way" he continued.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!" yelled Koga furiously.

Kaede just shook her head at him. She knew that this was just his way of coping with things. Kagome was the only one, other than Kikyo, that Inuyasha had ever got close to.

"If we hurry we can still save her" said Kaede, her voice as calm as ever.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 8 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 8

Everyone looked at her in pure amazment.

"_But she's dead_" thought Inuyasha "_I killed her_"

The reality of it all finally sunk in. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, her beautiful face was covered in dirt from the explosion. Still in Inuyasha's fire rat kimono top, that too was covered in filth.

"What have i done?" he said aloud "I've...I've killed Kagome"

"State the obvious, mut" snorted Koga, with not a tinge of sympathy.

Miroku gave Koga an evil look, then turned to Kaede.

"What do you mean we can still save Kagome?" he asked the wise woman, a look of confusion in his expression.

Kaede looked up and met with everyones eyes, all but Inuyasha's. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a water container that had the healing potion inside.

"Make her drink this, it should heal her wounds. And as she was wearing Inuyasha's kimono top that too would have protected her." she began, her voice had an uneasy calmness about it.

"Don't you get it, you stupid old hag? Kagome is dead. End of story. I killed her remember!" cried inuyasha, tears falling from his eyes.

Everyone was taken back to actually witness Inuyasha crying. Kaede was shocked most of all. She had never seen Inuyasha cry before. Not even when he found out Kikyo was dead.

"Wrong" exclaimed Kaede.

"What?!" asked everyone at the same time.

"She's not dead." began Kaede "Not yet anyway"

Inuyasha couldn't beleive what she was saying, he had checked for a pulse. She didn't have one.

"_Kagome isn't dead_?" he thought.

He didn't care wheither she was or not. He grabbed the water container and tryed to get Kagome to swallow the contents. After a few attemps Inuyasha dropped the container.

"Its not working. She hasn't woke up" he said sadly.

"Thats because you need her soul"

Inuyasha looked up. He knew that voice only to well. There standing infront of him was Kikyo.

"Kikyo? Wha...What are you doing here?" he asked the ghostly woman.

She gave no reply. She bent down to Inuyasha's level and looked him directly in the eyes. Every one around him watched as Kikyo started to emit a white glow. In a deppressing voice Kikyo said of how Kagome had saved her many times before and she thought now would be the right time to repay the debt. Inuyasha didn't understand.

"What?" asked Inuyasha.

Then he thought back to when Kikyo was brought back from the dead. The evil witch had stollen Kagome's soul to revive her, for Kagome was the incarnation of Kikyo, 500 years into the future. Though nothing went to plan as Kagome managed to steal back most of her soul. And now ,for Kikyo to survive, she had to feed apon the souls of the departed. Which also ment the rest of Kagome's soul.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 9 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 9

"Wait, If you give back Kagome's soul, wouldn't that mean you would die. For good that is?" pained Inuyasha.

Kikyo nodded.

"Yes, it does or you could choose to stop me. Let me keep Kagome's soul and return to the living world. Or you could have me return her soul so she can live and have me die. Who do you love more to have living? Me? Or that girl."

Kikyo had asked Inuyasha the hardest question of all time. He had to choose, between two of the woman he loved, who to save. He thought it over again and again, but the answer didn't come. Shippo stood up and pointed his tiny finger at Kikyo. His eyes where full of anger and hurt.

"Thats easy" he yelled "Inuyasha is going to choose you. And leave poor Kagome behind, like he always does!"

"Shippo!" said Sango trying her best to keep the tiny demon under control.

"And you know he will choose you, thats the only reason you asked, and to prove that Inuyasha loves you and no one else! Isnt it!!" continued Shippo, his voice trembling from the anger that was welling up inside of him.

A sly smile wiped across Kikyo's face.

"Now come, Inuyasha. Leave that pathetic girl behind and come with me, you know its the right thing to do. We've been through so much to waste it all on this stupid excuse of a girl"

Silence fell apon the group. No one said a word. Especially Inuyasha. Koga was going red in the face with anger but decided to kept quiet. Sango grasped Miroku's hand. Miroku, being his usual lechorous self, thought now would be the chance he had waited for and pulled her close. Shippo was so angry that he used the most dangerous attacks he had.

"FOX FIRE!" he yelled, and out of his hands came glowing blue balls of fire.

The small fox-demon was to upset to concentrate and his once large fire balls smoked out. He began crying once again. Kaede stood there in wait for Inuyasha's reply, she knew exactly why her sister was doing this, Kagome had taken the love of her life away and now she was doing the same back to her.

"No"

Everyone gasped at the answer Inuyasha gave. Kikyo's face screwed up in anger and her once white glow turned black.

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"I choose Kagome" replyed Inuyasha painfully.

"How could you choose her over me?! What about what you said this morning to me?Can this girl really mean this much to you that you would break such a promise??" asked the saddened priestess.

"I don't have to explain myself. Just...Please return her soul"

Kikyo's glow faded. Her eyes filled with hurt and pain. She went to speak but found she had nothing to say. Being true to her word, and being a preistess, she started returning Kagome's soul. Sparkling orbs of light flowed from Kikyo and entered Kagome's body. Before the last of the soul had left, Kikyo said one final thing.

"I see now that your love for this girl is much stronger than ours. I shall never forgot you, Inuyasha. My only wish is that you will never forget me." As the words escaped her lips, a single tear fell from her darkened-grey eye, Kikyo felt the tear and looked at it with care and sighed softly "My soul has been set free, Im finaly a normal woman!" she smiled happily and faded into orbs of light.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 10 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 10

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and waited paitiently to see if she would wake. His knee began to bounce, like it usually did when he was anxious or just being plain impatient. Not long after Kikyo's disappearance Kagome's eye lids started to flutter. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smiled.

The young Priestess lay on the ground shivering horribly and taking heavy, gasping breaths as her clouded thoughts began to somewhat piece themselves together. Kagome couldn't remember what had happened to her or where she was for that matter. She squeezed her eyes shut and then reopened them, blinking a few times to try and un-cloud her vision and see where she was. Inuyasha stood and lifted Kagome up in his arms, taking care to wrap the fire rat kimono around her trembling figure.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" asked Kagome quietly.

"KAGOME!!" cried everyone.

Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly.

"Sorry for making you worry" whispered Kagome.

"Its me who should be saying sorry, its me who got you into this!" he said aloud.

Kagome placed her hand on his cheek. He leaned against it while she wiped a nearly dried tear from his cheek.

"You've been crying? Over me?"

Inuyasha blushed but went alot brighter when Kagome hugged him back. His grip on her got tighter and he brought her body closer to his.

"Don't ever leave me again, you got it?" he whispered in her ear "I promise i will never let anything hapen to you ever again. I...I love you so much, Kagome"

Kagome's eyes shot open. She smiled once again.

"I thought i would never hear you say it. Too bad i had to die to hear you say it though" She said aloud and then started laughing.

Everyone joined in laughing. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back. With her body so close to his she felt so relaxed she fell asleep, but not before telling him that his feelings were the same as hers.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) : Chapter 11 Inuyasha's True Feelings (Improved version) Chapter 11

Through out the night Inuyasha never left her side. He kept her as close to him as possible, at one point she was even laying between his legs and her body was against his chest. The sound of his heart beating in her ears soothed her thoughts and the feel of Inuyasha's arms rapped around her tightly made her feel relaxed. While Kagome was still sleeping, Inuyasha lent his head against hers. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead while stroking her hair.

"You mean the world to me" he whispered.

Kagome woke from the touch of his lips and Inuyasha blushed.

"I...Um..You...You had a fly on your head so i flicked it" he stuttered.

Knowing that it was the lamest excuse ever he stopped himself from saying anything more. Kagome just laughed.

"If you wanted to kiss me you should have just said"

Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips against Inuyasha's. Inuyasha kissed her passionatly. For the first time they had revealed their true feelings for eachother. Kagome suddenly stopped and claspped her neck.

"OH NO!!" she cried.

"What? Did i do something wrong?!" asked Inuyasha who was again bright red.

"Oh god no! Please!" continued Kagome.

She struggled up and limped to where her bags where. She began to rummage through them and was throwing things every where.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Inuyasha feeling very confused.

Kagome ignored him and carried on searching.

"What you gone and lost now?" moaned Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Koga came running into the room.

"Whats happened?" asked Sango

Kagome turned around. She was crying. Inuyasha and Koga freaked. They both hated seeing her like this and were useless at comforting her.

"Aahhh! Don't cry! Wha...Whats the matter? What you lost?" asked Inuyasha, seeing her like this was making him feel really uncomfortable. He brought her body close to his and held her. He could feel how tense her body was and knew that it had to be important for her to be reacting like this.

"Its the jewl shards" sobbed Kagome "There missing!!"

Inuyasha sighed in releif. Then relised what she had said. He flew into a huge fit of rage.

"WWHHAATT?!"

To Be Continued...

Previous Chapter


End file.
